


As Long As She Was Happy

by Clara_Parlato



Series: Tumblr Prompts (Sent) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, It was supposed to be fluff, Langst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Take this, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Love, and i'm weak, but people kept sending me things i can easily transform in langst, my very first allurance, so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: “As long as you’re happy, Allura,” Lance told her one more time.





	As Long As She Was Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Someone sent me a lovely prompt in Tumblr and this is the result!  
> The prompt is "Alpha!Lance thinking he was unworthy of being the mate of Omega Queen!Allura."

He was never enough. Lance knew it very well. Not as a Paladin, though lately he had caught himself thinking about how useless he seemed compared to the others. No, he wasn’t enough for her. For Allura. She had let it very clear when they agreed to keep their night’s activities in secret.

For an unmarked omega, heats could be quite painful. Having no one to alleviate the burning desire meant they had to find other ways. Usually toys, medication and some comfort objects, like blankets and sweaters that smelled like alpha. Lance had seen it all thanks to his big family. He had helped the alphas—and the few betas—of the family take care and protect the omegas for years, even before his dynamic came up. His family was his pack, and while he was not the alpha leader he still was part of it and no Zarkon would prevent Lance from doing everything to keep it safe.

Those instincts were extended to his space family too, of course. Hunk was an omega, Pidge was a beta, Keith was—surprisingly—an omega, and Shiro was—not surprisingly—an alpha. An alpha prime, to be exact, and Lance was quick on letting him take the title of leader of the pack. He could deal with rough alphas, not with alpha primes. Specially one with so much experience. It was a surprise to know some aliens—like alteans and galras—shared the same dynamics. Coran was a beta and Allura was an omega. An omega queen. That explained why Lance felt so attracted to her. Omega queens were like alpha primes, a better version of omegas made to lead. Which made them irresistible.

Lance was the first one to notice her heat coming. He would’ve told Shiro, he had raised an omega, but their leader was already stressed as it was. It was better to check Allura first, she could tell the man later. He also didn’t knew how exactly she would react to Shiro’s tactics.

Keith had a heat a few days after their second time successfully forming Voltron, and Lance could say for sure he’d never seen an omega be so difficult. Keith refused to stop training even when wave after wave of desire and pain washed through him. When they finally convinced him to stay in his room—aka, Shiro carried him there like a sack of potatoes—, he would not let go of the alphas. One of them had to be there with him 24/7, or he would make a mess of whining and screaming—and good luck for whoever else tried to enter the room, it would be a blessing to come out with only a growled threat. Shiro had to strap him on the bed so he could rest at some points. He was even considering asking Coran to make straightjacket with his—or Lance’s—scent, so Keith wouldn’t hurt himself.

Yeah, the Cuban was sure Allura would not appreciate any of that.

So he talked to her privately, offered his help, assured her he would be there for her as long as she wanted him to. Allura smiled gratefully, thanking him. She would go to him if she needed, she would call for him when she needed. She promised.

When the heat came, he was expecting her to ask for some of his clothes—for the nest—or to call Coran. Or to get some food and some more pillows. Not to lay with her.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want…”

“Will that help you, Princess?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure it’s me you want to do that with?”

“I don’t want to do this with Shiro… I trust you’ll take care of me.”

“As long as you’re happy.”

It was the most nerve-wrecking night of his life. Lance was open-minded; he supported casual sex as long as it was consensual and safe. To hell with the traditions that said omegas should only do it with their bonded. It was all in the past, people should be free to do whatever they wanted. With that thought in mind, the alpha focused on pleasuring the omega queen to the best of his abilities, which, honestly, weren’t very good, but he prided himself in being a fast learner.

The days followed like the first. He would take most of his day to stay with the princess, coming out only to shower and eat. Thankfully, no one asked questions, and when he questioned Coran about it, all the mustached gentleman did was smile and wink. Humans will believe in anything as long someone says “it’s an alien thing”.

Lance made sure to stay away from her bonding spot. Also made sure to never get her pregnant. She was not his mate, he kept telling himself, no matter how much he prayed she was. The heat ended after a week or so. Allura thanked him softly while they cuddled on her big bed.

“As long as you’re happy, Allura.”

Their relationship got better after that first heat. They had connected in a way no one else did. They became good friends very quickly once Lance’s flirty persona let Allura see the true him. Then the next heat came, and the next, and the next. And Lance was there to help. They started doing more than sex, sometimes just cuddling on the bed, telling stories, other times making a nest. Allura started to get territorial, it wasn’t really visible, but Lance could see the glares she shot Hunk and Keith when she tought no one was looking. The Blue Paladin couldn’t say he minded; he glared at Shiro a lot without really meaning to.

That’s how things were for some time. Even after Shiro’s disappearance, after his return, after Keith leaving for the Blade, Allura and Lance kept their deal. Lance was profoundly in love, he couldn’t deny, but he also couldn’t deny Allura’s disinterest. She wanted a friend, not a lover. Not from him.

Then Lotor happened. Another alpha prime. An altean—half-altean, but still—with a sliver tongue and smooth charisma. And Allura fell hard. And Lance fell  _harder—_ right into the arms of heartbreak.

Pillow talks consisted of wondering about Lotor. Cuddling sessions were gushing-about-Lotor sessions. His name, once moaned between gasps and sighs, was replaced by the prince’s name. She begged for forgiveness after, she didn’t mean to hurt his feelings. Guess even lovesick hearts knew some things were still taboo.

“It’s alright, Alllura. As long as you’re happy.”

As long as she was happy.

As long as she was happy, he watched.

As long as she was happy, he gave her advice.

As long as she was happy, he kept his alpha instinct on check.

As long as she was happy, he helped her impress the other man.

As long as she was happy, he agreed when she broke off their deal.

As long as she was happy, he smiled at her while swallowing the tears.

“As long as you’re happy, Allura,” Lance told her one more time before leaving the room and letting the two royals have a moment alone.

As long as she was happy, he accepted he would never be enough for his sweet omega queen.


End file.
